donowitzptadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
Day 1 Sunday, September 20th : Start in Port Amethyst. The party meets, wins an exhibition match, defeats team rocket, Annabelle, Cyrus, and Vessin interviewed. Day 2 Monday, September 21st : The party scouts Dorian's gym, heads out to the woods, meets Kate, catches pokemon. Day 3 Tuesday, September 22nd * Gym battle, meet Lennox, Industrial Park, Rockets and Grey. Cyrus KO'd and hospitalized, Day 4 Wednesday, September 23rd : Board the Wailord, meet Ingrid. Day 5 Thursday, September 24th : Wailord attacked by wild water types, including a Gyarados. Everyone is hurt badly, especially Vessin. Day 6 Friday, September 25th : Land in Sandy Shore, Ingrid leaves, recruit Islief. Go tour the museum looking for Acacia. Meet Michelle. Day 7 Saturday, September 26th :Trek into the desert, find some mysterious fossils. Spend the night. Day 8 Sunday, September 27th :Catfight. Wilds outside ruins. Iudas and Isa chat. Boys prep to fight Acacia, Jade and Rockets kidnap her. Beat rockets, fight about breaking legs, start back to town. Day 9 Monday, September 28th :Jade wakes up, interrogation. Return to Sandy Shore, police station, learn museum robbed. Girls to museum, recruit Michelle. Boys utterly useless, though Vessin recruits Isa. Day 10 Tuesday, September 29th :Wake up early, get on a boat. Presumably meet Kyle and Clarice Day 11 Wednesday, September 30th :Arrive at Rocket base, free Acacia Day 12 Thursday, October 1st :On a boat. Lots of fishing. Day 13 Friday, October 2nd :Return to Sandy Shore, talk to Acacia. Day 14 Saturday, October 3rd :On a boat again Day 15 Sunday, October 4th :Once again on a boat, arrive in Ebony in the evening, meet Mary, meet Victor, learn about Sharpedo Day 16 Monday, October 5th :At dawn, set off to find the Sharpedo Day 17 Tuesday, October 6th :Sailing Day 18 Wednesday, October 7th :Sharktooth Reefs, Sharpedo fight, Vessin lost, party splits, Rhia and Mary stay behind, Islief returns to Ebony city. Day 19 Thursday, October 8th : Iudas and Co arrive in Coral Cove and run into Isa's crew Day 20 Friday, October 9th : Rhiannon, Mary, and Islief arrive in Coral Cove, teleportation to the swamp gate. Day 21 Saturday, October 10th : Spend night at the Twisted Bed and Breakfast, head for sandy shore, Cyrus goes through gate. Day 22 Sunday, October 11th : Vessin returns! And that other guy too. Day 23 Monday, October 12th : Party fights Doctor Fitzgerald, that night goes on the night train and runs into Evelia and White Day 24 Tuesday, October 13th : Party investigates the rocket base in the mountains with Susannah Day 25 Wednesday, October 14th : Party battles Susannah, teleports back to Ebony, gets the Wailmer from Lennox, and talks to Fitzgerald. Day 26 Thursday, October 15th : Party teleports to Charcoal, finds "Baron Roland", does battle with Heatmost. Rhia, Vessin, and Iudas kidnapped by Team Rocket. Day 27 Friday, October 16th : The non-captured members of the party are contacted by rockets, talk to the ant queen, get loot, and decide to teleport to Cyrus's dad Day 28 Saturday, October 17th : Meet up with Team Isa at Rusty Docks in the morning, start travel to Platinum Point. Day 29 Sunday, October 18th : Spend most of the day traveling, arriving in Platinum Point late in the day. Vessin returned! Day 30 Monday, October 19th : "Exchange" orb for prisoners, exchange secrets, lots of socials Day 31 Tuesday, October 20th : Some lamers talk to Avalugg, then another set of lamers fight the gym, and a third set of lamers talk to Ezekiel and get trapped in Pucewick. Day 32 Wednesday, October 21st : The third set of lamers returns from Pucewick... and three of them take on the gym. Day 33 Thursday, October 22nd : Cyrus and Iudas head to Sandy Shore for loot. Day 34 Friday, October 23rd : Cyrus and Iudas return from Sandy Shorewith loot. Day 35 Saturday, October 24th : Party sets off in Wailmer Day 36 Sunday, October 25th : Sailing! Day 37 Monday, October 26th : Arrive in Emraldia in the morning Day 38 Tuesday, October 27th : Movie Premiere Day 39 Wednesday, October 28th : Casino Adventure Day 40 Thursday, October 29th : Casino Adventure 2.0, this time with Rockets, most of party hangs with Roland in Charcoal, then return to Emeralida. Islief leaves, four of the party fights the gym, have dinner, set off for Ebony. Day 41 Friday, October 30th : On on boat to Ebony Day 42 Saturday, October 31st : Arrive in Ebony in afternoon, take train to resort. Activate the gate and get split up. Category:Plot Category:Timeline Category:Other